DLC04AaronCorbett.txt
DLC04DialogueSettlement |scene= |srow=16|topic=0101E38C|before=|response=''{Bitter / Irritated}'' Well, look who it is. Are you here to grace my humble market stand with your presence, oh great boss?|after=Player Default: Nothing like that. I'm just having a look around.|abxy=A}} |topic=0101F901|trow=2|before=Player Default: You'll see a lot of hard-working people forced to peddle stolen goods to the travelers who come from all over the wasteland.|response=We do all the work, then the gangs reap the rewards. Pretty sweet setup, at least for you.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=But I guess it doesn't really matter what I think, does it? As long as I'm wearing this collar, I'm no better than a slave.|after=Player Default: Hey, it's not my fault things are like this. I just got here.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0101E379|trow=2|before=Player Default: Nothing like that. I'm just having a look around.|response=Yeah? Let me tell you what you're going to see.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=You'll see a lot of hard-working people forced to peddle stolen goods to the travelers who come from all over the wasteland.|after=AaronCorbett: We do all the work, then the gangs reap the rewards. Pretty sweet setup, at least for you.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0101E378|trow=2|before=Player Default: Lose the atittude, or lose something a lot more valuable.|response=''{Contrite, a little nervous / Nervous}'' Sorry. I know you didn't ask for this. It's just hard not to be bitter, you know?|after=AaronCorbett: We do all the work, then the gangs reap the rewards. Pretty sweet setup, at least for you.|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Lose the atittude, or lose something a lot more valuable.|response=If I seem a little salty today, it's just because of how things work around here.|after=AaronCorbett: We do all the work, then the gangs reap the rewards. Pretty sweet setup, at least for you.|abxy=B2a}} |topic=0101E377|trow=2|before=Player Default: Damn right. You should thank me. It's not every day I wander out to visit the peasants.|response=''{Sardonic humor}'' For a second there, I thought you might be making a joke. Hell, I even considered laughing.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Lecturing / Stern}'' But then I remembered that it's not a joke at all. It's the truth I live with every day.|after=AaronCorbett: We do all the work, then the gangs reap the rewards. Pretty sweet setup, at least for you.|abxy=X1b}} |topic=0101E376|before=Player Default: What's your problem?|response=Well let's just say the situation in Nuka-World has never been what I'd call equitable.|after=AaronCorbett: We do all the work, then the gangs reap the rewards. Pretty sweet setup, at least for you.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0101E371|before=Player Default: Never said it was. Just figured you should know what you're getting into.|response=Now, if you need guns or ammo, I'm the one you talk to. And before you ask, yes, everyone pays. Even you.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101E370|before=Player Default: Hey, it's not my fault things are like this. I just got here.|response=Never said it was. Just figured you should know what you're getting into.|after=AaronCorbett: Now, if you need guns or ammo, I'm the one you talk to. And before you ask, yes, everyone pays. Even you.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101E36F|before=Player Default: Unless you want a bullet in the brain, shut the hell up and get back to work.|response=Fine. I've said all I wanted to say anyway.|after=AaronCorbett: Now, if you need guns or ammo, I'm the one you talk to. And before you ask, yes, everyone pays. Even you.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0101E36E|before=Player Default: Yeah, but you're a slave with all his limbs still attached. For now.|response=You're right, life is wonderful! Thanks so much for opening my eyes!|after=AaronCorbett: Now, if you need guns or ammo, I'm the one you talk to. And before you ask, yes, everyone pays. Even you.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101E36D|trow=2|before=Player Default: Do you complain this much to everyone, or am I just being singled out here?|response=Well it's not every day that one of us low-life traders gets to have words with the high and mighty Overboss.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=Maybe I didn't want to waste the opportunity to tell you how things really are around here.|after=AaronCorbett: Now, if you need guns or ammo, I'm the one you talk to. And before you ask, yes, everyone pays. Even you.|abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=13|topic=0101E38C|trow=6|before=|response=''{Warming up to the player a bit / Neutral}'' It's a new day, boss. We all owe you one. Now what can I get for you?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{Disinterested, unhappy / Depressed}'' Guns, ammo, you know the deal.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{Disinterested, unhappy / Irritated}'' Buying or browsing?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{You don't really care}'' Here to stock up? Or just making the rounds?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{You don't really care}'' Everyone runs out of ammo sooner or later. So, what do you need?|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{Sardonic / Irritated}'' Unless you're here to take this collar off me and set me free, I'll assume you need guns or ammo.|after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|abxy=A}} |topic=01042477|trow=4|before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=You got it.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=Alright.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=Sure.|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got.|response=Okay.|after=|abxy=A4a}} |topic=01042476|before=Player Default: I'll think about it.|response=Whatever you want.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101F8EB|trow=2|before=Player Default: Why do I have to pay for this stuff? I'm the Overboss, remember?|response=Like any market, this place needs caps to run. Whether it's for payoffs, bribes, you name it.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Apologetic}'' I don't mean any offense, boss. It's just the way things run around here.|after=AaronCorbett: Like any market, this place needs caps to run. Whether it's for payoffs, bribes, you name it.|abxy=Y1b}} |scene=-|srow=14|topic=01028821|trow=3|before=|response=Ugh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Nuh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Gah.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01028820|trow=2|before=|response=Aaaiiee!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Agghh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0102881F|trow=3|before=|response=What the?!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=What?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Huh?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01043B16|trow=5|before=|response=''{A vendor calling out to sell his wares}'' Guns and ammo here.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A vendor calling out to sell his wares}'' Weapons of all kinds, yours for a fair price.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A vendor calling out to sell his wares}'' Pistols, rifles, grenades and every other kind of weapon you need.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A vendor calling out to sell his wares}'' Ammo here. Don't want to be caught without it.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A vendor calling out to sell his wares}'' Wasteland's a dangerous place. Arm yourself with a quality weapon right here.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0101AAC0|before=|response=''{Curious why the player has stopped talking}'' Something wrong? Decided this Overboss thing isn't for you?|after=|abxy=}} DLC04HubConversation01_TravelerAaron |scene= |srow=4|topic=0103BE93|trow=3|before=Traveler: I'm telling you, that rifle is stolen! Some Raiders hit my farm and grabbed it! Hell, they're probably here right now.|response=''{Defensive, annoyed, not my problem / Irritated}'' Look, pal, I don't know anything about it.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Brush-off / Irritated}'' You can either pay the caps and take it home, or you take it up with one of the guards.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Menacing / Irritated}'' I'd pick the first option if I were you. The last guy who complained doesn't walk so good anymore.|after=Traveler: You know what? Just forget about it.|abxy=A1c}} |topic=0103BE91|before=Traveler: You know what? Just forget about it.|response=''{Sneering sarcasm / Sarcastic}'' Way ahead of you, pal.|after=|abxy=A1a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files